steven_universefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Fusioni
e Greg seduti sulle spalle di Alexandrite, la Fusione di Garnet (che è a sua volta la Fusione di Rubino e Zaffiro), Perla e Ametista.]] Le Fusioni '''sono il prodotto di due o più Gemme (o degli ibridi, ovvero coloro che si possono fondere sia con le Gemme che con gli umani). Le Fusioni si formano quando i suoi componenti sono in perfetta sincronia tra loro. Questo stato può essere spontaneo, ma in genere si raggiunge dopo aver fatto una danza sincronizzata. '''Descrizione Quando le Gemme si fondono, i loro corpi e le loro menti diventano una cosa sola. Questo processo dà origine ad una nuova entità completamente diversa. La fusione provoca la creazione di un nuovo tipo di Gemma; questo comunque, non implica il fatto che una Gemma del genere non possa già esistere come entità non fusa. Una fusione di più tipi di gemme viene identificata come un tipo di gemma diversa da quelle che la compongono. Le Gemme non fuse esistenti, anche se dello stesso tipo di una Gemma fusa, risulteranno diverse nell'aspetto: ad esempio, la fusione tra Rubino e Zaffiro, si identifica come Garnet. Ma, potenzialmente, potrebbero esistere gemme di tipo granato anche senza essere delle fusioni e, quest'ultime, potrebbero avere un aspetto molto differente da quello di Garnet.The Steven Universe Podcast episodio 10. Lo stesso potrebbe valere per tutte le Gemme nate dalle Fusioni viste fino ad ora. Alcune caratteristiche peculiari delle Gemme possono ritrovarsi nelle loro fusioni, come la forma del naso di Perla. Malachite, Garnet e Alexandrite hanno dimostrato che una delle Gemme che compongono la Fusione è in grado di sovrastare le altre per prendere il controllo. È anche possibile una Gemma prenda il controllo di diverse parti della Fusione, come dimostrato dal controllo di Lapislazzuli sull'idrocinesi di Malachite mentre Jasper aveva solo il controllo del corpo. Per Malachite e Alexandrite, la voce della Gemma in controllo sovrasta le altre facendo capire, appunto, quale Gemma controlla in quel momento la Fusione. Tuttavia, per Garnet, ciò non è avvenuto. Certi effetti, come ad esempio la corruzione, vengono trasmessi e si espandono attraverso la fusione (come è successo a Jasper quando si è fusa con una Gemma Corrotta). Come visto con Sugilite e Malachite, alcune Fusioni causano la perdita dell'individualità delle Gemme che le compongono se rimangono fuse troppo a lungo. Una fusione nata dall'odio è profondamente instabile. Le Fusioni mantengono tutte le abilità standard delle Gemme, come il potere di fondersi, la capacità di cambiare forma, la creazione delle bolle, e molte altre. . ]] I ricordi delle Gemme che compongo la Fusione vengono trasportati nella mente della stesa, questo si può intuire dal fatto che Sardonice, Opale e Sugilite riconoscano Steven dopo averlo visto. Tuttavia, le Gemme che si fondono insieme non condividono in automatico i loro ricordi.https://twitter.com/LightyFox/status/623615452082741248 Q: "Hello! i have a question, idk if counts as spoiler, when two or more gems fuse they share eachothers memories?" https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/623715920276426752 A: "No." Ad esempio, la seconda volta che Garnet e Perla si fondono in "Una nuova fusione", Sardonice non sapeva che Perla avesse segretamente riparato la torre. Formazione Per fondersi, le Gemme devono essere perfettamente sincronizzate mentalmente, fisicamente ed emotivamente. Una Fusione si forma quando due o più Gemme si esibiscono in una danza sincronizzata. La danza di ogni fusione è differente. Le Gemme dello stesso tipo sono però in grado di fondersi semplicemente con un contatto fisico. In caso di successo, le Gemme si trasformano in una massa informa di luce prima di formarsi completamente. Durante il processo di fusione, le pietre delle Gemme sono visibili e vanno a posizionarsi nei punti corrispondenti alla loro posizione originale. Tuttavia, Sardonice fu la prima fusione a non mostrare la pietra della Gemma durante la fusione. Se il processo di fusione fallisce, le Gemme vengono sbalzate via prima che la fusione possa completarsi. Un esempio di fusione (e separazione) stabile fu mostrato in "Dobbiamo parlare", quando Perla e Rose si fusero in Arcobaleno Quarzo. Garnet dà a Greg una spiegazione dettagliata della fusione dal punto di vista sentimentale, cioè che le Gemme diventano luce e devono fidarsi della luce del loro compagno per potersi fondere. Questo non è sempre il caso, in quanto Lapislazzuli si è fusa con Jasper, di cui non si fidava, con il solo scopo di fermarla. Con Steven tuttavia, specialmente Steven e Connie, la fusione è leggermente diversa, poiché quando un partecipante è umano o per metà umano, le gemme non sono visibili, ed è invece la gemma di Steven ad amalgamare i corpi fisici. Quella di Quarzo Fumé è invece probabilmente una fusione nella quale il corpo di Steven si fonde con la forma a base di luce di Ametista. Le Fusioni sono in grado di fondersi con altre Gemme, come mostrato per la prima volta mostrato in "Steven allenatore", dove Garnet si fonde con Ametista per formare Sugilite. Le stesse Gemme produrranno la stessa fusione indipendentemente dall'ordine in cui si combinano. Ad esempio, se Opale si fondesse con Garnet, o se Perla si fondesse con Sugilite, o se Ametista si fondesse con Sardonice, si formerebbe sempre Alexandrite.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/624291590568345600 - Citazione non funzionante. Ogni Fusione incarna la relazione tra le Gemme che la compongono.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/624291590568345600 - Citazione non funzionante. Mentre alcune Fusioni come Garnet rappresentano relazioni romantiche, la fusione in se non è intrinsecamente romantica, e altre fusioni possono rappresentare diversi tipi di relazioni come le relazioni sociali tra amici, alleati o persino nemici. Separazione La separazione è un processo in cui la Fusione si divide nelle Gemme che la compongono. Durante il processo di separazione, le Gemme che compongono la Fusione compiono il processo inverso, dividendosi. La Fusione tornerà una massa di luce dividendosi nelle due o più Gemme che la componevano. Durante la separazione, le pietre delle Gemme che partecipano alla Fusione sono visibili sul corpo della fusione stessa (con la strana eccezione di Sardonice in "Una nuova Fusione"). Stabile Una separazione stabile si verifica quando le Gemme che compongono la Fusione decidono di separarsi di comune accordo. Questo è mostrato in "Dobbiamo parlare", quando Perla e Rose Quartz si separano da Arcobaleno Quarzo in modo fluido e senza conseguenze. Un altro esempio di separazione è visibile in "Una nuova Fusione" quando Sardonice si divide in un lampo di luce, lasciando Garnet e Perla a tenersi tra loro. Inoltre, in "Umani contro Rubini", quando Garnet elabora un piano per scacciare via i Rubini, Rubino e Zaffiro si separano lentamente l'una dall'altra, tenendosi per mano. Instabile Una separazione instabile si manifesta quando le Gemme fuse hanno un grave conflitto di opinioni o provano un'emozione particolarmente forte, che causa l'imposizione di una delle Gemme sulle altre e la destabilizzazione della Fusione stessa. Questo è dimostrato dalle Gemme che vengono sbalzate via dalla fusione. Il primo esempio è mostrato in "Lo scarabeo celeste" quando Perla e Ametista discutono per lo Scarabeo Celeste, portando la fusione a de-sincronizzarsi e di conseguenza portandole a separarsi. Questo è anche mostrato quando Alexandrite in "Una famiglia nucleare" si mette a discutere dei gamberetti, causando la de-sincronizzazione e la separazione. Episodi simili si sono verificati con Malachite, mentre veniva trascinata verso il fondo del mare, con Garnet, quando si è trovata di fronte a una Gemma Grappolo e quando Rubino e Zaffiro sono andate in conflitto nell' episodio "Una vacanza turbolenta" Aspetto Tipi di Fusione Regni Cultura Abilità Armi Lista delle Fusioni Doppie * Steven Universe + Connie Maheswaran = Stevonnie * Rubino + Zaffiro = Garnet * Perla + Ametista = Opale * Rose Quartz + Perla = Arcobaleno Quarzo * Lapislazzuli + Jasper = Malachite * Steven Universe + Ametista = Quarzo Fumé * Jasper + Mostro delle Nevi = Fusione Corrotta di Jasper * Rubino + Perla = Rodonite Triple * Rubino + Zaffiro + Ametista = Sugilite * Rubino + Zaffiro + Perla = Sardonice * Rubino + Rubino + Rubino = Rubino Quadruple * Perla + Ametista + Rubino + Zaffiro = Alexandrite Quintuple * Rubino + Rubino + Rubino + Rubino + Rubino = Rubino Sestuple * ? + ? + ? + ? + ? + ? = Fluorite Milioni * Milioni di frammenti di gemme = Grappolo Curiosità Fonti de:Gem-Fusion en:Fusion Gems es:Fusión de Gemas fi:Fuusio hu:Fúziók (Egyesülések) pl:Fuzje pt-br:Fusão de Gem ro:Fuziuni ru:Слияния самоцветов tr:Füzyon Taşları Categoria:Gemme Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Dalla A alla Z Categoria:Fusioni